The invention relates to an x-ray diagnostic generator comprising and x-ray tube connected to the output of the high voltage transformer, an inverter feeding the high voltage transformer, a dc voltage source connected to the input of the inverter, and means for adjusting the x-ray tube voltage.
An x-ray diagnostic generator of this type is e.g. described in German Offenlegungsschrift No. 2,128,248. In the case of this x-ray diagnosis generator, feeding of the high voltage transformer can take place at a frequency which lies substantially above the mains or supply frequency. It is thereby possible to effect a substantially smaller and more lightweight construction of the high voltage transformer than in the case in which it is operated with the mains frequency; i.e., fed directly from the mains. The dimensioning of the high voltage transformer must proceed such that, at the maximum x-ray tube voltage and the specified frequency of the inverter, the transformer will still by sufficiently far removed from saturation so that the self-heating does not exceed a maximum permissible value.
In the case of such an x-ray diagnosis generator, mainly in the instance in which an x-ray tube voltage is selected which lies below the maximum value, the frequency of the inverter could be reduced without causing an impermissibly high heating of the high voltage transformer, and without having the high voltage transformer reach the point of saturation. A reduction of this type would be useful because the components of the inverter are less subject to stress at a low frequency than at a high frequency.